The present invention relates to a magnetic bubble memory device, more particularly, to a magnetic bubble memory device wherein the storage arrangement of data for faulty minor loops is improved.
A magnetic bubble memory device is a solid state memory device having many advantages, for example, nonvolatility, easy rewriting, high reliability through the absence of mechanical moving portions, high resistance to environmental changes, high-speed access, and the like. These advantages, together with a tendency to be little affected by vibration and shock, have led to the use of this device as a small file memory in a terminal apparatus. Currently, such a device having a memory capacity of one mega-bit is under mass-production and, in the near future, a device having a memory capacity of four mega-bits will be commercially produced.